Five Scenes At Midnight
by kiki399
Summary: Christmas season with Lois and Clark and the evolution of their relationship. Posted for DI’s 2007 Secret Santa Exchange. The prompts: Season 7, PG-13, Midnight.
1. Realization

**Title:** Five Scenes at Midnight

**Author:** kiki39

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or DC's characters.

**Summary:** Christmas season with Lois and Clark and the evolution of their relationship.

**Note:** This was posted for DI's 2007 Secret Santa Exchange. The prompts: Season 7, PG-13, Midnight. And a big thanks to Annie M. for the great beta service.

**1: Realization**

_This was my destiny and in it was the voyage of my longing, and in it my longing fell, in you everything sank!  
The Song of Despair - Pablo Neruda_

Kent Farm, November 2007 - 11:51 PM

Clark Kent watched as the tiny brunette paced around the kitchen, gathering bits and pieces of Christmas tradition into her arms with little regard for their fragile forms.

He cringed at the thought of her breaking the bulbs, but was unwilling to speak. He found himself tuning out after he'd mentally checked off the key words: secrets; lies; Lex; dead parents, commitment... yup, she had all her bases covered.

Just over a month until Christmas and there was still so much to be done. His mother wouldn't be back from Washington until the 23rd, which meant if he wanted the Kent traditional Christmas it would be up to him. And Lana.

Clark felt like his life was doomed to play out as a melodramatic soap opera - or maybe a sci-fi one - that continued beyond the expiration date; an endlessly repeating loop of disagreements and half-reconciliations.

Her eyes were starting to tear up and her head was tilting to the left. It was time for him to respond. "Lana, don't get upset--"

"I'm not upset!" Lana snapped. She looked like a twelve-year-old, and Clark was tempted to send her to her room. Her face was screwed into a pout and he couldn't believe this was his life, and his little girl to take care of.

He shook his head in frustration. "I can't do this anymore."

Lana whipped her head towards him. "What?"

"This. Us" he gestured between them, helplessly. "It's not working. All we do is fight. I'm tired of trying so hard to make this work."

With Lana's face turning a bright pink, her lips pressed into a tight line, and eyes narrowed to tiny slits, Clark almost couldn't recognize her. She resembled a baby about to let loose a howling wail.

The shriek of anger she emitted came close. "You're tired, Clark? You're tired? Every time this happens. Why can't you make up your mind and figure out what's worth fighting for. Aren't we worth it? Aren't I?"

Clark unclenched his jaw and took a deep calming breath. "I know you're upset; we haven't been able to talk about anything for a while. Everything turns into an argument. I can't keep doing this."

Tears streamed silently down her flushed face. "That's it, then? You won't even try."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and he felt awful; but he'd made a decision, unconsciously perhaps, but now that it was made he felt relieved. "I'm sorry, Lana."

She sniffled and dropped her head as if the answers could be found on the ground.

Clark waited, unsure of what to do or say. You'd think he'd be used to that by now. He jumped as Lana spoke. "You know this is it, don't you? I'm not going to come back again."

He nodded, and when she didn't look up, he added, "I know."

Her eyes met his for a long moment, as if gauging the commitment and certainty of his words. "We tried" he offered lamely, "It just didn't work."

She blinked twice. "I guess not. I'll go stay with Chloe tonight. I'll come back tomorrow for my stuff." She turned and walked away. Clark watched her, feeling a strange mix of sadness and relief. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and met his gaze. "I hope you find something worth fighting for, Clark" she tried to smile, but it looked painful. "Otherwise it'll be a very lonely life."

_TBC_

* * *

_To all Clois fans:_

_We are currently putting together an archive of all the Smallville™ based fanfiction that has a definite Clark/Lois (aka Clois) bend. Your suggestions are welcomed and encouraged as we are doing our best to make this a resource for all of the Clois fans out there! Just google it: "Clois Fanfic Archive" (or you can go to the link in my profile.)_

_Want to join the team?_

_Send us an email to let us know how you can contribute. We can use just about anyone from beta readers to site promoters, so come on in – the water's fine! _

_Spread the word!_

_If you know of an author out there with stories that should be added to the archive, feel free to point them in our direction. Send them an invitation email and help our ficbase grow!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Closure

**2: Closure**

Kent Farm, December, 2007 - 12:08 AM

The moon shone brightly, its luminance reflected by the thick layer of fallen snow, casting brightness to the sky that made it feel like morning. It would be a white Christmas after all.

"Clark?"

He rose from his perch on the rail. "I'm over here."

"I brought a blanket and some tea," she gestured to the old swing hidden in the corner. "I thought you might want something warm before I go.  
And maybe a few minutes of company." she said quietly.

He smiled, realizing she was calling a truce. He waved to the empty seat beside him. "It's pretty, isn't it? Midnight always feels so peaceful."

Lana took a slow sip as she considered his words. "I never really liked the dark - too many shadows for bad things to hide. I had a good imagination." She shifted uncomfortably. "Everything's packed. I found a place; Chloe's moving back to Metropolis now that Lois is gone. She found a nice place just off campus. We're going to try to get settled before Christmas."

Clark smiled. "That's great. Just tell me when and I'll help. I'm much faster than a truck."

Lana laughed lightly. "We know. We'll rent a U-Haul for a day to bring the big stuff like the furniture to keep up appearances. But you'll have to do all the lifting."

They sipped their tea and enjoyed the quite. For the first time in a long while the silence was comfortable. She felt like laughing, or crying. It figured they were getting along and talking more openly now that they weren't together. They were over. Forever. And as scary as that is, she can't help but feel a tiny frisson of excitement. She's free, she's young, the possibilities...

Clark cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't think I told you that." He ran a hand through his hair and gave her the look: the Clark Kent nervous habit that never failed to make him look adorable, and left it impossible to stay angry with him. "I'm sorry about the way things turned out."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you regret going back to University? Regret getting teamed with Lois? Regret falling for her? You aren't sorry, Clark. You just feel guilty." He flushed at her words. She felt a small flash of satisfaction. While she knew they were done - had been finished for a while now, it still hurt (in the 'what-if' sort of way) that he was falling for another woman, and it had been happening right in front of her.

He turned to her, his expression earnest. "Nothing is going on with Lois. I've told you before, we're just friends. I don't regret the choices I've made to get here. I like being a reporter. I like working with Lois. I'm not sorry about that. But I am sorry that I hurt you. I hope you believe that if nothing else."

She nodded, solemnly. "I know. Let's just call us even and leave it at that." She stood and smiled down fondly at him. "Good luck."

"With what?" he asked, bemused.

"The fighting. Good night, Clark. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff in the morning."

She walked towards her car, and this time she didn't look back.

_TBC_

* * *

__

_To all Clois fans:_

_We are currently putting together an archive of all the Smallville™ based fanfiction that has a definite Clark/Lois (aka Clois) bend. Your suggestions are welcomed and encouraged as we are doing our best to make this a resource for all of the Clois fans out there! Just google it: "Clois Fanfic Archive" (or you can go to the link in my profile.)_

_Want to join the team?_

_We're in desperate need of beta readers. If anyone's interested let me know!  
_

_Spread the word!_

_If you know of an author out there with stories that should be added to the archive, feel free to point them in our direction. Send them an invitation email and help our ficbase grow!_

_Thanks!_


	3. Fun

**Part 3: Fun**

_"A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other."  
--Charles Dickens_

Smallville, Christmas Eve Day, 2007 - 12:48 PM

The air was crisp, the innocuous falling flakes and cool breeze belied the blizzard that had brought the town of Smallville and surrounding areas to a complete stop. The streets were quiet and empty, most of the inhabitants content to spend their day by a warm fire in the presence of family.

"Contemplating life, Smallville?" a cheerful voice interrupted his reverie.

Then there were the people like Lois and himself.

He turned and gave her a pointed look. "Enjoying the peace."

"Well that's overrated." She surveyed the street, looking for her car. "Let's get a move on. I need a shower. I have more gravy on me than the dinners I served."

Clark smirked. "There's also a fair bit in your hair."

She grimaced. "I can imagine." She brightened as she regarded him. "You didn't fare so well either. That kid really got you with the potatoes."

He shrugged, "What can I say? I have a way with kids."

Lois snorted. "Oh, you definitely do. I think you have real potential as – Shit."

"What?" He saw Lois' tiny car under and surrounded by mounds of snow. "Oh. We should've taken my truck." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake. Lois' glare confirmed it. "Uh, let's go to the Talon and I'll call a tow truck."

"Look around, Clark; we could be waiting a while." He followed her gaze to the line of snow-covered cars lining the street.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

…

"Okay." Lois clapped her hands together. "It's not that cold. Let's walk back." She slapped his stomach with the back of her hand. "You could use the workout anyway."

He glanced down at his stomach doubtfully. "You think?"

"I was kidding, Clark. It's been awhile since you've wondered the fields naked."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

She turned and grinned in response. He sighed, and lengthened his stride to catch up.

"I thought the farm was closer," Lois huffed as she tried to maintain her balance wading through knee-deep snow.

"Lois, just grab my arm before you--" he stopped, watching as she stumbled forward, dropping like dead weight face-first and sending up a cloud of white snow. He tried to stifle his laughter. "Here, give me your hand." She batted it away, pushing herself up slowly. He caught a glimpse of her scowling face – white flakes covering most it – and could no longer hold it in. He laughed.

Clark braced his hands on his knees as he tried to stop picturing Lois' fall, but the harder he tried, the funnier it became. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this. Finally, he glanced up and met her steady gaze; her expression was unreadable. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Lois, that was…" he shook his head and chuckled.

She quirked her left eyebrow, and in one smooth motion she stepped forward, leaning close she placed gloved hands on either of his shoulders and smiled, then pushed. Hard.

He landed in an undignified heap on his butt. Stunned, he sat there a moment before falling backwards, the feeling of cold snow on his neck almost refreshing.

Lois laughed and he realized he'd rarely heard her laugh – really laugh. But what surprised him the most was the fact he wanted to hear it again, and often. He grinned up at her and held out his hand.

Lois stopped laughing and eyed him with amusement. She reached forward, hand outstretched to meet his. Just as their hands made contact, she pulled away. "Nice try, Farm Boy. I'm not falling for that one. C'mon, I'm cold."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

They trudged the rest of the way home with only the occasional stumble and traded good-natured taunts along the way. They took a short cut through Ben's fields. Along the way, Lois' gloved hand snuck under his arm and grasped his forearm, near his elbow. He glanced at her in surprise, but she pretended not to notice.

He grinned.

**Part 3.5: Midnight Interlude**

Smallville Church, December 2007 - 12:08 AM

As the bells rang, the sound echoing through his body, Clark found himself at peace. The fact that he was sitting in one of Smallville's picturesque little churches, on Christmas Eve, with Lois was strange enough, but even more disconcerting was how well they were getting along, despite his initial response to her surprising request.

i_"You want to go to church?" he was stunned, and she had been annoyed. _

"_Yes. It's Christmas Eve." Lois had shrugged self-consciously, her face tinged pink. "I thought midnight mass might be neat. I've never been. After this last year, I thought I'd try something new. And with your mom stuck in Washington…I— Oh, forget it." _

_He'd reached out, grasping her elbow before she could make her escape. "No, I'll go. It's been a while for me. I was just…surprised." _

_She'd smiled; relief and gratefulness flashed in her eyes before it disappeared, leaving him to wonder if he'd only just imagined it. Maybe he was lonelier than he thought, or just desperate not to spend Christmas Eve alone. Either way, the decision was made. They were going to church, a place he hadn't visited since his dad's death. Perhaps it was time./i_

Lois darted her eyes back to him, then once again returned to her people watching. Her constant glances left him feeling awkward and unsure. He glanced down at his tie, hoping it was straight and he looked presentable. Lois had given it a hard tug before they had entered, shaking her head and saying, "How was he ever going to dress himself without her." He had helpfully pointed out that anyone that dressed in head to-toe-red leather shouldn't comment. That had earned him an unexpected smile and a wink.

"What?" he finally caved in and whispered.

She looked puzzled. "What? _What_?"

He rolled his eyes. "You keep looking at me!"

She smirked. "You want to re-phrase that?" she whispered back.

He glared at her. "No. Just stop it. It's making me-- you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" He watched her suspiciously as she bit her lip to stop from laughing. When that didn't work she subtly covered her mouth with a hand.

Finally she choked out a response to his accusation. "You are so paranoid, Smallville." At his unimpressed expression she added, "I wasn't doing anything on purpose. Promise. We're in this cool little church on Christmas Eve and it got me thinking."

When it was apparent that was all she was going to say, he nudged her hip.

She pursed her lips and collected her thoughts before answering. "I was just wondering what your childhood was like. You know, the Christmas traditions and such." She shifted uncomfortably. "I could really do without these glorified wood benches; they hurt the ass." Her eyes widened and she quickly clamped both hands over her mouth.

"What is it, Lois?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you're supposed to say... you know, in church."

He glanced down into her blushing face. "You're serious." Lois Lane was embarrassed. For saying 'ass' in a church. The fact that she was watching him, her expression oh-so-serious, nearly made his heart melt at her unexpected naiveté. For a moment he was able to imagine Lois as a little girl--before the sarcasm and self-assuredness she wrapped around her like a shield--and found himself thoroughly enchanted by the vision.

He smiled down at her, and gently pushed her wrists down. "I think it's okay, Lois. I just wouldn't make a habit of it."

She nodded. "I guess we should stop whispering. People are looking." She reached forward and pulled out two hymnals and pushed one against his chest. "I hope you have a good voice."

Clark grinned, suddenly grateful for Lois' curiosity to attend a midnight service. It had been a long time, but right at this moment, with the piano and voices echoing and the warmth of too many people in an enclosed space making him sleepy, he felt like no time had passed at all. He leaned towards her, his nose bumping her ear. "Thanks, Lois."

He felt her slight nod of acknowledgment. "Glad you came. Merry Christmas, Clark."

_TBC_

* * *

_To all Clois fans:_

_We are currently putting together an archive of all the Smallville™ based fanfiction that has a definite Clark/Lois (aka Clois) bend. Your suggestions are welcomed and encouraged as we are doing our best to make this a resource for all of the Clois fans out there! Just google it: "Clois Fanfic Archive" (or you can go to the link in my profile.)_

_Want to join the team?_

___We're in desperate need of beta readers. Mostly it's just to do a quick read through and add key search terms. If anyone's interested let me know!_

_Spread the word!_

_If you know of an author out there with stories that should be added to the archive, feel free to point them in our direction. Send them an invitation email and help our ficbase grow!_

_Thanks!_


	4. Timing

**Part 4: Timing**

Metropolis, December 2008 – 4:06 PM

It was the night before Christmas and Martha Kent was freaking out.

Lois watched as she worked on her baseline projection reports for some proposed legislation, while at the same time trying to wrap presents and watch her Christmas baking. Not trusting her or Clark, Martha had put them to work setting up the last of the Christmas decorations. During the last year, she'd met Senator McCallister and his wife, Courtney in D.C. where they had developed a close rapport. The couple had traveled to Metropolis for a meeting and had promised to join Martha for dinner before they left.

Clark and Lois had just finished cleaning and setting the table. The place practically sparkled. As it should after the little competition Clark had initiated. She had never scrubbed anything so hard in her life.

Lois surveyed her area. "I won."

Clark came to stand beside her. "Yeah, right. I won. I even folded the blanket over the couch."

"Are you kidding? You call _that _folding? It looks like Shelby's been rolling around on it."

"What? So you wrap one decent present and you think you're some Christmas expert?"

She shrugged. "If the title fits…" She poked him in the chest. "You need a shower."

He glanced down at himself. "I guess that's the last time Mom let's both of us help in the kitchen." He rubbed at the globs of pumpkin smeared down the front of his shirt, then wiped it on Lois' head.

"What the hell was that, Smallville?!"

"Hey, you already had a bunch of it in your hair. I figured a bit more wouldn't make a difference." He gave her his best innocent 'who-me?' look.

"I'm not falling for that." She dipped a finger in the salad dressing and smeared it down his cheek. She started laughing at his gaping expression.

"You weren't supposed to do that. Mom will kill you!"

"I'll just blame you. You've already eaten half the veggies and dip."

Martha walked in before she could get him again. "Are you two all done? Ooh. It looks beautiful. You children did a wonderful job." They glanced at each other. Lois quickly thrust her hand behind her back while Clark tried to subtly wipe his cheek.

"Thanks," they both uttered in unison.

She eyed them questioningly. They just smiled. "All right then, quit standing around. Put the stuff away and go shower and change. Bob and Courtney should be here in a few hours."

After Martha left, they both let out their breaths.

Lois grinned up at him and rubbed his cheek. "You missed half of it," she said quietly. He looked down at her, watching as she licked the creamy dressing off her finger.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her gently to the kitchen. Once there he hovered close.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lois backed away, inching her way backwards.

"It's Christmas," he said, as if that explained everything.

She was getting exasperated with the cryptic remarks he'd been throwing at her for the last few days. Not to mention the staring. That unnerved her the most. She threw up her arms in disgust. "All right, Farm Boy, enough with the cryptic remarks and weird looks - what the hell is wrong with you? Just spit it out, already."

He smiled. "Weird looks?"

She rolled her eyes. "I give up. Forget it. Just stay away from me when you've had too much eggnog."

He stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "It's not the eggnog. I just...it's you, Lois."

"What? Did you hit your head again?" Now she was really confused.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not doing this very well, am I?"

"If I had a clue, what the hell you were talking about, maybe I could let you know."

"Okay," he ran a hand through his hair, leaving the front standing up at odd angles. Lois bit her lip, knowing if she laughed he wouldn't continue. "It's just...this last year things have changed, everything has changed...for the better, I think. And looking back, I realize you're a big part of that change. You've been around for all of it, even before…for all the big things..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Lois tried to hide her confusion; she had no idea what he was talking about. She tried for reassuring and patted him awkwardly on his bicep, the place she usually punched him. "It's okay, Clark. I know. You mean a lot to me too. We've become great friends. You've become a big part of my life. I appreciate our friendship too, I even got you a present."

It was his turn to look confused. "Uh...what?"

"You were trying to say how much you appreciate my awesome friendship skills," she said patiently.

"No, uh…No. Lois," he leaned in closer, making sure she was watching. Haven't you felt things...well, shifting, lately?"

She swallowed. "Is this about me accidentally hitting on you?" she whispered fearfully. "I was really hoping it wouldn't be awkward. You know I had way too much punch, and you know I had no idea the techies would pull a juvenile stunt like spiking the punch. I mean, it is the Daily Planet–" She stopped as Clark's smile began to stretch until it looked almost painful. She was tempted to knock it off his face. She glanced at the roof in frustration. "Now what? Are you laughing at me? Because it isn't funny. I wrecked your date. I could have destroyed our friendship, I–"

"Lois. Stop talking and let me finish. Things have been… shifting and it just feels like things are starting to fit into place, I know what I want in my life. I've found things worth fighting for." He stopped and cleared his throat nervously. He placed a warm finger under her chin. "I want to fight for what we have and, well, more."

Lois blinked. She tried to take a deep breath in the hopes that her stomach would calm down from the imaginary rollercoaster it was riding. When she realized it had no intention of settling down, she tried to speak.

"Oh," she managed to croak out. Smooth one Lane, she berated herself. She was petrified and for the first time in her life words were failing her.

He teased his lower lip. "I was kind of hoping for more of a response."

She cleared her throat. "Clark, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I guess I was hoping you'd say you felt the same." He gave her a weak smile. "That maybe you'd want to fight with me for a while, preferably a long while."

She tried to smile, hoping she didn't look as sick as she felt. "Clark, I like our brand of fighting--it works for us --and I want it to last...but" she took a deep breath to steady her voice, which had been inching up toward shrill territory, and Lois Lane did not do shrill. This was not good. "But, if we moved to the...'shifting' side, everything could crumble and the solid ground we--Oh screw the metaphor. Clark, we can't do this; it wouldn't work and you know it. And this great relationship we have, this relationship that has taken us _years _to get to, could be destroyed in a second."

If she thought she was going to be sick before, it was definite now. The look on Clark's face made her feel like the shittiest person on the planet, and she might very well be at this moment. He'd shut his eyes, blocking the hurt, confusion and embarrassment that showed so clearly in his eyes. When they opened again they were blue and blank.

"Maybe you're right; I got confused. Misread things. I'll leave you alone." He turned on his heel and was gone before she could finish choking out his name.

She sank down against the counter, breathing in the putrid smell emanating from the trash bin. It was definitely the last time she'd attempted any sort of cooking.

The reality of her confrontation with Clark began to sink in. "Oh, God. If Hell is real, I'm so going there." She leaned over, dropping her head between her knees and wrapping her arms around her rolling stomach. Deep breaths. Maybe that would work. After a minute or two she began to feel lightheaded. If Clark found her passed out she'd be no better than the pansy-princess-types that populated bad television and harlequin romances. He'd never let her live that one down...if he spoke to her again. Shit.

"Lois? Are you all right?

Martha.

Double shit.

She looked up and plastered on the fake, innocent smile she usually reserved for smarmy politicians and the police. "I'm fine. Great! Just taking a break."

Martha eyed her skeptically. "On the kitchen floor?"

She shrugged. "Seemed as good a place as any."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The gentleness in Martha's voice almost made her cave. Then she remembered she was first and foremost Clark's mother. She couldn't put her in that awkward position. "No, everything will be fine" she said firmly, trying to convince herself.

Martha pursed her lips and finally nodded. "Okay, but if you want to talk, Lois, you know where you can find me." she squeezed her shoulder gently and added, "Clark said he was going to the store." Lois' eyes widened.

Martha shot her a knowing look before disappearing down the hall.

Lois sighed. Clark couldn't have waited until after Christmas to spill his guts... Now they'd be forced to spend all their time together at the farm with Martha pretending like everything was fine. They couldn't even go a few hours without arguing on a good day. They were so screwed.

Unless...

She waited for him to return to Martha's downtown apartment. After an hour she gave up and threw on her hat and coat. She had a feeling she knew where to find him.

Just as she suspected. She found Clark Kent sitting in their regular booth at _Buddy Garrity's_, the tiny, whole-in-the-wall Texas Tavern where they all tended to congregate after a long day. She, Clark and Chloe had helped Buddy with an extortion case a few months back.

She felt her chest tighten at the memory of the three of them celebrating together. She'd already lost one best friend; she had no intention of losing another.

"I figured I'd find you here," she said lightly, sliding in across from him.

He glanced up, before returning his eyes to his drink. "What are you doing here, Lois?" He sounded tired and resigned.

"I think it's obvious: I came for you. We're going to sort this whole thing out right now." He ignored her and just took another sip of his... "What are you drinking?"

He flushed. "Hot chocolate with a twist, that's what Buddy told me."

She laughed. "Only you would drink hot chocolate here. I had no idea they even served it."

He shrugged. "Must be seasonal."

"Clark, I owe you an apology." That got his attention. "I handled that...poorly. But you blind-sighted me with that one."

Clark looked bemused. "What do you mean? You were all over me at the Christmas party."

"I was accidentally drunk. Very drunk. Along with many others."

"And you flirted with me."

"So? We do that occasionally, we always have. It's fun." She caught his eye and held it. "What happened? Why this sudden declaration of intention?"

"Well, Lori said some things that got me thinking."

Lois groaned. "Oh, not this again."

He smiled. "Not quite."

"So let me get this straight: she mentioned something about you not always being there for her; emotional distance; blah, blah, blah. And she figured it must have something to do with me since we're friends who spend a lot of time together?"

"Something like that."

"Clark," she placed her elbows on the table and leaned in close. "How long since you two broke up?"

He leaned forward. "A few weeks, why?"

"And it's what season?"

He rolled his eyes but answered. "Christmas."

"So, you think maybe this has more to do with Lori leaving at a time when being alone can be tough?"

"I'm not in junior high, Lois. Are you really telling me you've never thought about us...dating?"

She was so tempted to say no, but he was staring at her, those big blue eyes practically oozing sincerity, and she couldn't do it. "I guess so. Once or twice."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really. Once or twice."

She glared at him. "Fine, maybe more like three or four, so what?"

"So maybe there was a reason I was seriously thinking about it. You have to admit it's tempting; we know each other, we know each other's flaws and bad habits and we still haven't killed each other. In fact, we've grown closer..."

"And I've already met the parents."

He smiled. "Exactly."

"So you wanted easy."

Clark laughed and shook his head. "Lois, nothing is ever easy with you. I think I'd be disappointed if it was."

"I'm not sure how to take that. So… we're good?"

His eyes probed hers and whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him. "Yeah, we're good."

She reached a tentative hand forward and squeezed his forearm. "You know you mean a lot to me, right? I know I don't always show but--"

A big, warm hand covered hers. "I know, Lois. Who knows, maybe it's just the timing that's wrong."

She grinned at the mischievous look in his eyes. "You wish, Romeo."

"Thanks for bringing me to my senses. I don't think you could handle me."

She rolled her eyes. "You might be right. C'mon Princess, your mom is going to be worried."

He grasped her outstretched hand; neither letting go as they made their way home.

_TBC_

* * *

___To all Clois fans:_

_We are currently putting together an archive of all the Smallville™ based fanfiction that has a definite Clark/Lois (aka Clois) bend. Your suggestions are welcomed and encouraged as we are doing our best to make this a resource for all of the Clois fans out there! Just google it: "Clois Fanfic Archive" (or you can go to the link in my profile.)_

_Want to join the team?_

___We're in desperate need of beta readers. If anyone's interested, let me know._

_Spread the word!_

_If you know of an author out there with stories that should be added to the archive, feel free to point them in our direction. Send them an invitation email and help our ficbase grow!_

_Thanks!_


	5. Change

**Part 5: Change**

The Daily Planet, December 2009 – 5:08 PM

Clark Kent leaned back in his chair, balancing precariously on two wheels, a picture of relaxed calm. Lois Lane wanted to kick out his chair and knock the smirk from his lips.

"Absolutely not. There is no way."

He leaned back further, his smirk widening into a wide grin. _'Tip, tip, tip'_ she prayed. "You don't have a choice and you know it. Stop complaining. And I'm not going to fall, so don't get your hopes up."

She glared at him in distain. "You never know. And why are you so blasé about it? You hate it as much as I do."

He shrugged. "It's fun watching you get all worked up; your nostrils flare when you're upset."

She rolled her eyes and tried to will her nose to stillness. "You tried to get us out of it, right?"

"Of course! Why do you think I waited 'til the last minute to tell you?"

"To make my life miserable. The last thing I want to do is attend some stupid holiday party with everyone all jolly--"

"That would be the spiked eggnog," Clark said helpfully.

"Whatever. It still requires formal wear and fake pleasantries. My cheeks will hurt from all the forced smiling."

Clark ignored her. Instead, he stood up and shoved a few papers into his briefcase. "So I'll tell my mom you'll be there?"

Lois sighed in resignation. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up 6:30. We can drive to the reception hall together. Mom should be back from Washington tomorrow night. She said to expect her call." He tucked his coat under his arm, stepping over to her desk and squeezed her shoulder. "Not regretting becoming an honorary Kent, now are you?"

Lois looked up into teasing blue eyes. "No," she admitted, trying for her most put-upon voice, "despite the numerous boring functions I have had to attend."

He shook his head and laughed. "See, hidden price to all the home cooking. Mom promised me cherry pie, and a batch of double chocolate cookies for you next time we go home."

Lois grinned. "She knows I'll do anything for those cookies."

Clark arched an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lois watched him leave. When had Clark changed? She supposed they all had in the last few years, but he was so different from the young, brooding farm boy she'd met years ago. He'd grown into man; a kind, compassionate man with a wicked sense of humor hidden just under that calm facade. It was disconcerting. And annoying.

She glanced at one of her favorite photos, a smiling and triumphant _Senator_ Jonathan Kent in profile, facing a proud, tearful Martha and a wide-eyed, smiling Clark. But what stood out, what made her ask for a copy was the identical expressions mirrored in father and son. The kind smile and eyes practically twinkling in amusement, as if sharing some great joke. She wished Mr. Kent could have seen what his son had become--in no small part because of him.

She shook head, shaking the melancholy thoughts away. "Christmas season" she muttered in disgust.

She glanced at her watch. Looks like she was stopping at the mall on her way home. The Christmas Wonderland Reception was one of the biggest events of the season with all the rich and beautiful out to parade themselves in the name of charity. She doubted her old black dress would do.

Clark arrived early from the farm. Forgetting how long the drive took, he'd given himself plenty of time. Too much apparently, as Lois opened the door frazzled and half dressed. "You're early," she accused.

Clark shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, made good time." He pushed past her to sprawl out on her couch. "Don't worry, I'll just wait."

Lois stared at him.

He glanced down at his tux. "What, did I spill?"

"No. Nothing. Just make yourself comfortable" she said dryly.

He shot her a lazy grin. "Is that an invitation?"

She started to untie her robe. "You wouldn't know what to do with an invitation, Smallville."

Clark eyes widened and his face flushed. She winked at him, leaving the room before he could respond. He shook his head, promising himself to get her back later. He craned his head back to look at Lois' large clock. 5:53. Lot's of time. He settled into the couch and shut his eyes, listening to Lois move around in the next room.

"Clark..." he turned his head to find a soft, flushed Lois leaning over him. His eyes became distracted by the view down the front of her dress. It took him a long moment before he was able to meet her eyes. "Why are you whispering?" He turned on his side making room on the couch, "go back to sleep" he whispered, tugging at her wrist.

He felt her warm weight as she snuggled in beside him, her breath hot on his cheek. His body tingled pleasantly. "Clark," she whispered again, louder.

He jolted awake with a start. There was no Lois in a low cut dress curled beside him, but there was one peering down at him, her eyes clearly amused. "Morning sunshine. Good dream?"

He blushed. She couldn't possibly know... He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time'sit?" he asked through a large yawn.

Lois offered her hand. "Time to go smooze with Metropolis' finest," she said helping him to his feet. She leaned in close, her eyes never leaving his. He felt a fingernail trail up his chest. Clark was sure Lois could feel his heart beating erratically. She reached up and straightened his bow tie. "There. Now we're good to go."

Clark blinked. He took a deep breath and followed her out the door. It was going to be a long night.

They never made it to the banquet. They had been driving slowly, making their way along the icy roads. The snow had started to fall faster, a bright curtain of cold isolating them from the rest of the world. Their little pocket of invisibility was warm from the heaters and the company.

Lois still found herself marveling at the changes in Clark. He was still the same in the fundamentals, but now he seemed...focused. Like he'd found a place to belong and could relax a little.

They'd been arguing good-naturedly over Christmas plans when a truck pulling a large trailer came swerving out of a side road. Clark had slowed down giving the almost-out-of-control vehicle a wide berth.

"Maybe we should call the cops." Lois suggested. "This guy is drunk or a horrendous driver; either way, he's dangerous."

Clark nodded, his hands flexing nervously on the wheel.

Just as she was preparing to dial everything happened so fast, yet Lois felt like she was watching it happen in slow motion. The trailer swerved into the ditch then shot out. A small black car could be seen coming from the other side. The truck jackknifed across the highway rolling into the opposite ditch while the trailer flipped in the air, debris falling to the ground with each flip before finally skidding to a screeching stop.

Clark tried to stop, their truck fishtailing on the ice. Before the tires had stopped spinning Clark had thrown the gear in park and they'd both shot out their doors.

"Where's the black car?" she yelled at Clark as he grabbed her arm, helping to maintain her balance as they crossed the road. "Shit." As they approached the smoking debris they saw the little black car squashed under the frame of the trailer. A man was yelling frantically from the driver side and they could hear the sounds of a baby crying.

Clark moved to lift the frame, Lois right behind him. "He's trapped. We have to get this frame off."

"Do you think the two of us will be able to move it?"

Clark looked irritated and nearly frantic. "We have no choice. We just have to lift it enough to slide off..."

They pushed, Lois felt as if her muscles were going to snap from the effort, but the frame moved. The next thing she knew the trapped car was free. There was a woman trapped under the crushed in steel of the car.

Lois moved around the car while Clark pried the driver's door open. The back window was shattered and crying in a car seat was a small dark haired child, her head just inches from the caved in roof.

Lois pushed the glass aside. She shed her coat and climbed on top of it, sliding half her body into the groaning vehicle. With shaky hands she was able to release the little girl, who held on to her tightly as Lois inched their way slowly back out the window.

She felt Clark's arms pull her upright. He grabbed her coat, helping her into it while Lois held the girl close. The driver reached towards the child, caressing her hair gently. "Is she okay?" he asked in an anxious whisper.

Lois nodded. "Yah, just scared, I think." And Clark nodded. "She was screaming and flailing away in there. Now she's down to just crying. Do you want to take her?"

The man backed away, his eyes wild and frightened. "I have to stay with my wife. She's...she's..."

Lois tried to smile. "I'll watch your daughter. Stay with your wife." she tried for assurance, but it came out sounding like an order. The man jerked his head up and down then kissed his daughter "it'll be okay Rajah. Daddy needs to talk to Mommy." Then he returned to the car. Rajah cried harder.

Lois glanced down then back up to Clark in a panic. "How do I make her stop?"

"I don't know."

"How is he?" she whispered, nodding in the direction of the car.

"The man's in shock; probably has a concussion. He needs stitches. He's trying to keep his wife calm. She doesn't look good, Lois. We can't move her, her back is broken and likely her neck."

"Shit. My phone! I'll call 911." They ran to their truck. Clark pulled the spare blankets from the back, wrapping one around Lois and Rajah. They brought the First Aid kit and blankets back to the car.

Clark ran to check on the other driver, while Lois dialed 911. Time passed in a haze of white cold. Soon Lois was forced to return to the truck to keep Rajah warm. Her silk dress and overcoat didn't offer much in the way of warmth, especially in the blustery winter wind.

"Okay, enough with the crying. It's been half an hour. Your parents are going to be fine. And the ambulance should be here any second." Rajah didn't appear impressed. She paused, and then resumed her crying.

"Trust me kid, you don't want me to sing. No need for another traumatic experience..." She kept up a steady stream of one-sided conversation. Eventually, Rajah's crying subsided and the young girl just watched her with big brown eyes.

She felt bad leaving Clark to handle the panicked couple in the car and the drunken man who had stumbled his way out of the ditch to see if everyone was okay, but one pointed look at both Lois and the child's chattering teeth and Clark had sent them off assuring her he could handle everything.

Finally the ambulances and fire trucks arrived, announcing their presence with flashing lights and loud sirens. Lois gave them a report and gratefully handed off Rajah to a paramedic. Soon Clark joined her, giving the professionals room to work. They waited to fill out witness reports.

Clark had the heat blasting, but Lois couldn't get rid of the chill that had settled heavily in her bones. "Well, there goes this dress."

Clark glanced at her, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Too bad. You looked really nice." Lois laughed, embarrassed that it came out sounding so forced and awkward. "We're a mess" she said. "This was not the reason I wanted to get out of your mom's invitation."

"You had a better idea?"

"Yeah. The snow storm turned into a blizzard and we couldn't leave the farm. And I could have stayed in my sweat pants by the fire."

Clark's eyebrows rose. "We? And what am I doing in this cozy vision?"

"You have to ask? You're cutting the wood, getting the food—"

"—Being your slave," he interrupted.

Lois shrugged. "Well, I wasn't going to go out in that blizzard. And I'd need to eat..."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

She batted her eyes seductively, "Maybe I had plans for you later…" then her teeth started chattering again, ruining the effect.

He tugged at her sleeve. "C'mere, Lois, you're freezing."

"They don't call you an investigative reporter for nothing," she said, sliding towards him and the blanket he was holding out. He wrapped it around her tightly, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"After we finish here, let's go to Mom's place. You can take a hot shower and I'll even let you borrow my sweat pants."

Lois quirked an eyebrow, tempted to say something completely inappropriate but instead spoke the truth, "that sounds wonderful. Want to order pizza?"

Clark hugged her closer. "Only if I get to choose the toppings."

Lois scrunched her nose in disgust. "No way. Half and half?"

"Fine, but I'm picking the movie."

"As long as it's not 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."

"Deal."

**~*~*~**

Martha Kent's Apartment - 12:24 AM

Clark had always liked midnight. Not needing much sleep, he'd spend many late nights in the loft watching the stars emerge from the darkening blue sky and the world slowly become muted as people settled in for the dark night. Some nights he'd feel like the only person on the planet, but rather than feeling isolated and alone, he felt free. Sometimes he'd run through the fields, testing the limits of his emerging abilities, other times he'd imagine what life had been like on Krypton - had they trees that rustled in the wind? Grasshopper like creatures that were so loud they could drown out the noise in his head?

As he'd gotten older, his imagination and fanciful thoughts faded into the more mundane issues of everyday life: could he play on the football team? Would Lana love him if he told her the truth? What would life be like if his dad hadn't died? What should he do with his life...

But as Clark sat in the warm flickering light from the fire place, listening to the steady sound of Lois' heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of her breath, he once again felt that freedom that the dark could elicit. He imagined spending his nights like this: laughing and teasing, bantering and arguing with Lois--forgetting, at least for a little while, the pain of suffering and the fragility of the human body--it could be so easy, or maybe it wouldn't. It would be challenging and difficult and exciting. Being with Lois could be irritating and frustrating, but never boring. She made him feel too many things at once; she could provoke him like no one else.

"I can practically feel the wheels turning" Lois murmured, not moving from where her head had fallen, her cheek pressed warmly against his arm. "What are you thinking about?"

He considered telling her, but settled on a half-truth. "Nothing really, just letting my mind wander." He was startled to realize he'd been playing idly with a strand of her long hair. He dropped his hand abruptly. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Lois sat up and stretched. "No, I was just resting my eyes for a few minutes."

He couldn't help the smirk at her familiar response.

"It's true! I was just warm and full and it made me lazy."

"Right, like baby cats."

"I did not snuggle up to you."

"Of course not," Clark said agreeably.

Lois sighed. "Sometimes I think we do this out of habit."

His brows furled. "Do what?"

"Purposely press each other's buttons."

"Hey! I was doing no such thing. I was happy to let you...oh. Nice one, Lane."

She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Quarter-to-one." Before she could voice her next question he added, "Mom called not too long ago. She was waiting until they announced the night's total and then she'd be home."

"Oh. Good. Listen Clark, I should go."

Clark blinked. "Why? We're all driving back to the farm in the morning anyway. Unless you've changed your mind about spending Christmas with us, which, by the way, is a little late as you left your stuff at the farm."

Lois rubbed her eyes. "I know, but I can easily take a taxi to my place; I'm not far. And this way you can have a bed instead of the couch. You can pick me up in the morning."

Clark reached out and stilled her hand. "Just stay. I don't mind the couch."

"I don't--"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "You've never minded sending me to the couch before."

Lois flushed and tried to shake off his hand, but he held her wrist. "I...I need to leave."

"Why?"

Lois finally met his eyes. "Because it's not a good idea to stay."

Clark held her gaze and said nothing, knowing she'd respond to the silent challenge. She didn't disappoint.

"If I stay, I'll do something stupid."

He cocked his head, curious. "Like what?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Like this." She nearly fell forward as she leaned in to kiss him. Soft, moist lips met his. Stunned, he was sure lights sparked in front of his eyes as every nerve in his body came alive. Or maybe it was the crackling fire. His brain was fuzzy and it was hard to think.

Their first real kiss was awkward and hesitant; their noses bumped and their teeth clinked. But trust Lois to solve the problem, he thought happily. She held his face and whispered, "Don't move" before leaning in slowly. This time it went smoothly. He squirmed as Lois nipped and licked at his mouth, teasing him, driving him crazy as always.

He felt her tongue slide slowly between his lips. All the blood left his head and he felt dizzy. Screw not moving, he thought and burrowed a hand through her hair to the back of her skull, anchoring her mouth to his. She wasn't going to get away this time.

They took their time exploring each other's mouths and the taste of warm, salty skin. He laughed as fingers explored his ribs. She grinned, "Ticklish?"

He kissed her nose. "No, just happy."

She sobered.

He leaned back on his elbows, staring down at her. "Should we stop?"

She relaxed under him. "Yes." He tried to swallow his disappointment. Just as he shifted to let her out from under him, she tugged at his shirt, pulling him towards her. "Your mom will be home soon."

Clark tried not to look relieved. "You're worried about my mom?"

Lois looked at him like he was crazy, and at this moment she wouldn't be completely wrong. "I rather not relieve the infamous shower incident of 2004. It could make for an awkward Christmas."

He smiled ruefully. "I feel like I'm in high school again."

Lois wrinkled her nose. "I so don't want to know."

He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, pressing her deeper into the couch. With what little self-control he had left he broke the kiss and dropped his head into the curve where shoulder met neck. "This is going to be a really hard Christmas, you know," he mumbled into her neck.

Clark felt her voice vibrate to his lips as she spoke. "Well, 'Good things come to those who wait'" she parroted.

He licked her neck. She tasted sweet and slightly salty. "What happened to carpe diem?"

She trailed a finger down his chest. "It's been replaced."

Clark's teeth tugged lightly at her earlobe. "I was always told 'Necessity is the mother of invention.'" His hand slid under her shirt. "I always took that lesson to heart."

Lois groaned. He felt her twist away from him. "Expect the unexpected," she said sliding off the couch away from him.

He flopped onto his back and grinned up at her. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

She smiled back. "Both. Enjoy the couch." She ruffled his hair as she headed to his room.

Clark didn't move for a long while, nor could he remove the smug grin from his face. It had taken nearly a year, but it had finally happened. He reminded himself to ask his mom to bake those chocolate chip cookies. He had a feeling they might come in handy this holiday season.

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated. _

_As for the __**Clois Fanfic Archive**__, please come check it out. It's got a great search function, especially when you don't remember the name or author of a story you've read! Just google it, or look for the link in my profile._

_We need Clois authors to keep submitting their stories so we'll have a resource to find and discover all of the great Lois/Clark stories out there._


End file.
